This invention relates to a method and apparatus for furling a sail.
When a sail is lowered to the boom of a boat, it is frequently folded and secured to the boom to prevent blocking the helmsman's vision, and to avoid spoiling the shape of the sail while reducing its bulk.
Sofen U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,431, describes a device which clamps around the boom and has two arms which help to catch a sail and may then be connected together around the sail.
Puretic, U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,444, describes a pair of generally triangular panels secured along a boom which act as a sail-receiving pocket.
Moriarty, U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,799, describes a sail catcher having two arm pairs pivotally mounted on the boom. In the extended portion the arms form a basket-like structure useful for catching the sail as it is lowered.